Question: The numbers $\sqrt{2u-1}$, $\sqrt{2u+1}$ and $2\sqrt{u}$ are the side lengths of a triangle. How many degrees are in the measure of the largest angle?
Answer: Square each side length to obtain $2u-1$, $2u+1$, and $4u$.  Notice that the first two expressions, $2u-1$, $2u+1$, sum to give the third.  Therefore, the sides of the triangle satisfy the Pythagorean theorem, and the triangle is a right triangle. The measure of the largest angle in a right triangle is $\boxed{90}$ degrees.